The Wedding
by ClassyChristine
Summary: a mchart-ish fic about will and diane.


"Will, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What's up?"

Diane sat down across from Will at his desk. She was getting married soon, and she'd been looking so happy lately, but today she had a regretful, puzzled kind of look on her face, and it worried him.

"Well, as you know, I'm getting married soon..."

"Yeah! I'm so happy for you Diane."

"Thank you." She raises her eyebrows at him with that hesitant look that always scares him a little. "But that's not what I'm asking of you."

"Well what are you asking of me?"

"I... I don't have a family left. No mom, dad, siblings, no nothing, and I was asking if you wanted to maybe... Give me away?"

Will's mouth dropped open. Sure, he'd known her a long time, and they were really close, but he never thought she would choose him, of all people, to give her away at her wedding. "Of course I'll do it!"

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, hurrying around his desk to hug him. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

On the day of the wedding, Will sat on a park bench, eating a hot dog like he loved to do on his lunch breaks. It was always nice to get some fresh air. He couldn't believe Diane was getting married today. As he took another sip of his drink, he saw a man walking toward him. It was Kurt.

"I knew I'd find you here."

"I was sure the queen would have you working your butt off on her wedding day."

"She's actually pretty calm. I haven't seen her like this in awhile." Kurt replied. "I think she's settling down."

"Once you've known her as long as I have, you'll realize she'll never settle down. She'll keep working until she can't move her hand enough to write."

"Sometimes I worry about that. Will I ever get to see her?"

"If she loves you as much as she says, she'll be committed to you." Will said.

"She talks about me?"

"Since the day she met you. All I heard for the rest of the day was her thoughts about you. She doesn't do that with just anyone."

"Except you."

"Except me- wait, what?" _There's no way Diane could talk to _Kurt _about _me. Will thought.

"Oh yeah, she talks about you all the time. How late you stayed up drinking, how you guys get along so well, stories from years ago that she remembers just because they're about you."

Will smiled, thinking of all the stories he remembered. "Wow."

"Yeah. Anyway, just thought I'd say hi. I'll see you at the wedding."

"Uh… yeah… see ya." As Kurt walked away, Will just kept thinking about he and Diane's relationship. He was going to miss her more than he let on. But he was glad she'd be with such a nice man. Kurt was one of his best friends from work.

"I love it." Diane said as she twirled in front of the mirror. She would be going out into the courtyard of the church in less than 30 minutes for her wedding ceremony. The door open and in walked Will with a box and a huge boquet.

"Congratulations." He smiled. "And you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Diane beamed as he handed her the box and the flowers. "Wow." She set down the flowers and untied the ribbon on the box, gently opening it and finding a bottle of wine. "Will." It was the bottle he'd had in his office, he'd always claimed it was sacred and no one should drink it, no matter how many times she wanted to.

"I thought you should have it."

"Aww!" She hugged him. "Thank you! I love it."

"Good. Now we should be heading down." He said.

Will led Diane down the stairs to the courtyard, music playing and cameras snapping as they walked toward Kurt.

"Who will be giving the bride away today?" the preist asked, smiling at everyone.

Will began to tear up as he thought about this. He really was giving her away. After she and Kurt were married, she'd have someone to go home to every night, someone she didn't want to keep waiting. He'd be all alone in the office, and before he knew it, she'd be gone for good. She'd be out being a judge, and sure, he'd see her on occasion, during cases, but she'd have to be formal and she couldn't act like she was now.

He couldn't help but think about the first time they'd met, in court. They'd been working for separate law firms, and he'd heard so much about her, he knew he didn't stand a chance. He'd lost that case, and most of the ones against her after that. She changed firms and she was still as good as ever, winning nearly every case she took. Eventually he got a job at Stern/Lockhart, partly because he didn't like his, but mostly because he wanted to get to know her better. And he did. When they got rid of Stern, he was happy to know she trusted him enough to be name partner with him and him only.

And the past few years had been the best of his life, knowing her so well and going through all the ups and downs with her, he couldn't have been happier. He loved everyone at that firm, but especially Diane, and that's why he was hesitant to let it all go.

"Will!" Diane's nearly silent whisper brought him back to reality. He realized where he was and what he had to do. Smiling back at the preist, he said with_ almost_ no hesitation:

"I will."

10 years later:

It was Diane and Kurt's 10th anniversary, and she was happy it was almost the weekend. She'd learned that being a judge wasn't as fun as it looked, but she'd gotten used to it. As she opened her wine cabinet to choose the perfect bottle for this occasion, she noticed one on the very top shelf that Will Gardner had given her on her wedding day. _This brings back memories_, she thought. She hadn't seen Will since a case she'd judged 2 months ago, but she hadn't visited him in what seemed like forever.

Diane carried the bottle back into the dining room and as she poured it in their glasses, she noticed something on the bottom she hadn't noticed before. There was a gold plate with and engraved picture. She studied it closely.

It was a picture from a party they'd had at the firm after winning a case, of Will on the floor and her laughing because she'd pushed him. She hadn't forgotten one moment from when she was still working at Lockhart/Gardner.

Diane then focused on the tiny lettering at the bottom, smiling as she read it out loud:

**_Don't forget me._**

**_ -Will_**


End file.
